Please Love Me
by BlackRed121
Summary: Bisakah kau melihatku dan mulai mencintaiku
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Author : BlackRed121**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, abal-abal tapi cerita saya sendiri, masih banyak kekurangaun lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Konoha adalah salah satu kota metropolitan di Tokyo, binar-binar kehidupan di kota ini nampak jelas dipagi maupun malam hari. Di pagi hari sebagian besar penduduk Konoha telah diramaikan para orang-orang yang gila kerja yang berpakaian dasi dan jas mahal, perempuan-perempuan dengan dandanan serbi-serbi ikut serta meramaikan pagi di kota ini, di malam hari kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni selalu mewarnai kota Konoha walau jam hampir tengah malam masih saja ada orang yang berlalu lalang mencari kesenangan di kota ini. Tetapi tidak dengan laki-laki muda yang satu ini dia lebih memilih duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk, laptop yang dari tadi menyala menampilkan deretan huruf-huruf tak jelas. Laki-laki itu tampak kelelahan dilihat dari matanya yang mulai tampak sayu dan muncul lingkaran hitam. Uchiha Sasuke pengusaha muda dan juga pengusaha dengan perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke masih berumur 23 tahun tetapi sudah harus mewarisi pekerjaan ayahnya yang entah kenapa mengambil pensiun dini, Anikinya yang notabene anak pertama memilih menjadi dokter ahli bedah di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang keluarga Uchiha dirikan alhasil dialah satu-satunya yang menjadi pewaris Uchiha Corp belum lagi dengan cabang-cabang perusahaan disana-sini tetapi kemampuannya memimpin perusahaannya tak bisa diragukan tak hanya itu banyak orang yang bilang Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan yang mendekati sempurna, Uchiha Sasuke manusia yang jenius, tampan, berwibawa, sangat mapan, tetapi kembali lagi pada kata 'tidak ada yang sempurna' pribadi Uchiha Sasuke bisa dibilang dingin, dia hanya berbicara banyak dengan orang terdekatnya, wajah datar dan seringaian meremehkan yang biasa membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya merasa diluar itu Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang cukup baik pada orang yang tak mencari masalah padanya, dan juga yang membuat para FansGirl nya patah hati adalah kenyataan bahwa pangeran muda ini sudah mempunyai perempuan yang dicintainya, Ino Yamanaka seorang model papan atas yang karirnya langsung melesat pada saat debutnya, wajah cantiknya mampu membuat hati si pangeran Uchiha luluh, dan juga anak dari pendiri toko bunga dan hotel terbesar ke-2 di Konoha, 3 tahun sudah mereka bersama dan setahun belakangan ini mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dikarenakan Ino Yamanaka harus melanjutkan Studynya di New York. Pada saat mengetahui kekasihnya ingin pergi Sasuke mati-matian melarang Ino untuk pergi hanya pada Ino lah Sasuke mampu bersikap diluar kebiasaannya, tetapi dengan pengertian yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui dan mencoba terbiasa dengan hubungan jarak jauh.

Dilain tempat seorang gadis muda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata berumur 20 tahun berparas cantik dan manis, kulit putih bak porselen, rambut panjang yang indah, warna mata yang tak biasa yang menyerupai permata, tubuh indah, perilaku yang sopan, lembut dan baik hati dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat pula siapa yang tak iri padanya, tapi dia gadis yang agak pemalu pada orang yang baru di kenalnya. Hyuuga Hinata dari klan terhormat yaitu Hyuuga, perusahaan besar yang bernama Hyuuga Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar kedua di Konoha setelah Uchiha Corp, tetapi pada kenyataannnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah klan yang saling bersahabat satu sama lain bekerja sama untuk membangun perusahaan masing-masing, para pemimpin yang terdahulu yang memang entah kenapa memilih pensiun dini seperti berjanjian mungkin mereka ingin menikmati masa tuanya. Keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi (pemimpin Hyuuga Corp dahulu) memiliki 3 orang keturunan 1 putra dan 2 putri. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak memaksa anak-anaknya untuk memilih cita-cita. Uchiha Neji anak sulung yang sudah menikah setahun yang lalu memilih untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan besar ayahnya, Hyuuga Hinata anak kedua yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswi Universitas Konoha, Hyuuga Hanabi anak bungsu juga masih bersekolah di tingkat Junior High School. Hyuuga Hitomi ibu mereka telah meninggal karena kanker paru-paru itu juga salah satu alasan Hyuuga Hiashi memilih pensiun pada pekerjaannya, setelah istrinya tiada Hiashi terlihat tidak bersemangat tetapi karena ada ke-3 buah hatinya diapun mulai bisa merelakan kepergian istrinya. Begitupun 3- bersaudara ini mereka sangat terpukul setelah kematian Ibu yang mereka cintai.

-Universitas Konoha-

Terlihat Hyuuga Hinata bersama sahabatnya Haruno Sakura sedang bercengkrama di kantin dengan dua minimuman di meja mereka, senyum manisnya selalu terlukis indah diwajahnya sampai-sampai banyak senior bahkan juniornya yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi sayangnya Hinata selalu menolak, bahkan Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjadi kekasih sahabatnya juga pernah menyatakan cinta padanya tetapi ditolak secara halus oleh Hinata.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana kabar Naruto-kun kudengar kemarin dia sudah kembali dari London." Tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan tak usah tanyakan dia aku tidak tahu kabarnya, aku kesal padanya dia tidak memberitahuku saat ingin ke London dia juga tidak memberitahuku dia sudah pulang. Aku malah tahu dari Kiba." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun ingin membuat kejutan Sakura-chan."

"Mana mungkin, sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun." Jawab Sakura lagi dengan bibir manyun.

"Tunggu saja pasti datang." Kata Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat laki-laki berkulit tan yang berjalan di belakang Sakura yang memberi isyarat 'jangan ribut' dengan jari teluncuk di bibirnya. Setelah laki-laki itu sampai di punggung Sakura dia langsung mengeluarkan bunga mawar dan Mengulur tangannya kedepan Sakura sambil berkata 'SUPRISE'. Sakura yang kaget melihat mawar itupun sontak berbalik dan memandang sejenak laki-laki itu dan langsung memeluknya laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun dari mana saja kau seminggu ini." Kata Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya dan langsung memberi hadiah di kepala laki-laki yang di sebut Naruto.

"Aau Sakura-chan sakit, apa kau tak rindu padaku hah ?." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya dan duduk di samping kursi Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali kau yang meninggalkanku duluan, buat apa aku rindu padamu." Jawab Sakura pura-pura cuek.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan kembali ke london kalau begitu." Kata Naruto bercanda dan langsung diberi tatapan tajam oleh Sakura.

"Apa kabar Naruto-kun ?." Tanya Hinata.

"Oh Hinata-chan Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh iya Hinata-chan selama aku tak ada di Tokyo apa sahabatmu ini selalu tebar pesona di sana-sini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang intens Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Sakura langsung menjawab sebelum Hinata sempat menjawabnya.

"Enak saja, justru aku yang harus bertanya apa kau sudah menemukan gadis seksi disana ?." Jawab Sakura makin kesal. Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

" Tentu saja banyak gadis cantik dan seksi disana, tapi aku tak menemukan gadis paling cantik dan seksi seperti Haruno Sakura." Jawab Naruto menggoda Sakura, sontak pipi Sakura memerah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hinata melihat tingkah mereka hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum.

"Rayuanmu sangat kampungan." Ucap Sakura mengelak.

"Tapi pipimu memerah Sakura-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf tak memberitahumu lebih dulu soalnya ini sangat mendadak, Otou-san menyuruhku melihat anak perusahaan yang ada di sana karena dia kurang sehat dan aku tak menyangka selama seminggu padahal Otou-san bilang hanya tiga hari." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah aku maafkan, tetapi lain kali tak lagi." Jawab Sakura mulai tersenyum Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sakura di meja.

"Masih ada aku disini, kalian tak lupakan?." Sindir Hinata yang merasa dijadikan obat nyamuk.

"Hinata-chan." Jawab Sakura sambil melepas tangan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya sedikit malu.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bercanda, ya sudah kalian pergilah aku tahu kalian perlu waktu untuk melepas rindu tapi jangan disini." Ucap Hinata bercanda.

"Kau seperti mengusir kami makanya cepatlah cari pacar Hinata-chan agar tidak sendirian seperti ini, ya sudah aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan, Jaa-nee." Jawab Sakura dan langsung melesat pergi bersama Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

-Uchiha Corp-

Sementara di Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya yaitu duduk bersama dokumen-dokumen di kursi pimpinan di ruangan kerja yang mewah khas keluarga Uchiha. Dengan ditemani laki-laki berambut panjang yang telihat sangat dewasa didepannya.

"Apa kabar Neji-nii ? lama tak bertemu." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya pada laki-laki yang dihormati tersebut.

"Baik Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu? aku baru tahu kau yang memimpin perusahaan Oji-san padahal usiamu masih sangat muda untuk terlibat dalam hal yang serumit ini, tetapi aku tak meragukanmu setelah melihat perusahaan ini maju begitu pesat, Oji-san dan Obaa-san mendidikmu dengan baik." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tak berubah sama sekali Sasuke masih dengan konsonan dan wajah tembok itu, bagaimana kabar Itachi ?."

"Dia sangat baik, istrinya baru saja melahirkan."

"Benarkah, kapan ?." Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Hn, seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tak memberi tahuku ? ." Jawab Neji dengan nada memaksa.

"Bukannya Neji-nii ada di Amerika 2 bulan belakangan ini ?."

"Memangnya kenapa, kau harus tetap memberitahuku. Apa Otou-sanku tahu ?." Tanya Neji

"Sepertinya tidak, kami tidak memberi tahu kalian, karena sedang di Amerika." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kami di Amerika ? kau salah hanya aku dan istriku yang pergi Otou-san dan Otoutoku berada di Tokyo."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke mulai bosan.

"Kau ini tidak asyik sekali diajak bicara, ya sudah aku pergi dulu aku hanya mampir mengunjungimu, sampaikan salamku pada Obaa-san dan Oji-san." Ucap Neji dan berlalu pergi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Neji berlalu. Setelah kepergian Neji handphone Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering bertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanya seorang perempuan yang berbicara di handphone tersebut. Sontak Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara perempuan itu, senyum yang biasanya tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya hanya keluar jika bersangkutan dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanaka Ino kekasihnya.

"Aku sedang bekerja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa aku menganggu ? aku menelpon karena rindu padamu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi mendengarnya

"Tidak, aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai keluar dari karakternya.

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." Ucap Ino lagi.

"Hn"

"Bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal disana. Kau tahu aku sangat senang, aku bisa terus bersamamu." Mendengar hal itu Sasuke sontak terkejut dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke singkat

" Itu saja apa kau tak senang? Aku mati-matian meminta izin pada Otou-san untuk tinggal disana Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino diseberang sana dengan nada kesal.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mematikan handphonenya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, halo Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Dimatikan dasar." Balas Ino sambil tersenyum disana. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja tersenyum menatap handphone yang masih digenggamnya.

Tok tok tok tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke lalu tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan cantik yang tak lain sekretaris Sasuke masuk seketika wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi sumringan menjadi datar kembali dan meletakkan handphonenya di meja kerjanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-san ada yang mencari anda, di mengatakan ingin bertemu anda tetapi dia sepertinya belum membuat janji dengan Sasuke-san." Ucap sektretarisnya.

"Siapa dia?" Jawab Sasuke

"Dia seorang laki-laki, sepertinya bukan salah satu relasi bisnis anda dia terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa. Katanya dia seorang Uchiha."

"Suruh di masuk." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

"Baik Sasuke-san saya permisi." Kata sekretaris itu lalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ada seorang laki-laki muda yang kisaran umurnya 20-an, bermata serupa dengan Sasuke sepertinya dia memang seorang Uchiha tetapi warna kulitnya sedikit pucat dibanding Sasuke, tak lupa dengan senyum yang entah palsu atau bukan masuk dengan gaya khas mahasiswa.

"Halo sepupu apa kabar ? lama tak bertemu." Sapa lelaki itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memicingkan matanya melihat orang yang sudah dia duga.

"Sudah kuduga kau." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau memang tak berubah Uchiha Sasuke, masih saja sinis padaku." Balas lelaki itu dengan masih tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Hn, kenapa kau kembali ?" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke sofa tamu diikuti lelaki itu.

"Di New York mulai membosankan 5 tahun disana sepertinya itu sudah cukup, sepertinya aku membutuhkan suasana baru jadi aku kembali ke Tokyo dan akan tinggal disini, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin dan juga memberiku apartemen di Tokyo." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Hn, aku tak peduli."

"Kau ini sudah lama kita tidak bertemu apa kau tak merindukanku ?" Ucap dia dengan nada sakit yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak sama sekali, bagaimana kabar Obaa-san dan Oji-san?" Tanya Sasuke mulai tidak sinis lagi.

"Mereka sangat baik, sangat menikmati masa-masa tua berdua sampai-sampai mereka langsung saja menyetujui saat aku bilang akan pindah ke Tokyo, benar-benar apa mereka pikir mereka itu remaja." Gerutunya.

"Hn, yasudah kalau kau tak punya urusan lain pulang saja." Sambung Sasuke sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau mengusirku, baiklah tak ada lagi yang menginginkanmu Uchiha Sai. Aku akan masuk di Universitas Konoha." Ucap lelaki itu sambil berlalu pergi

"Aku tak peduli." Balas Sasuke walau tak didengar oleh sepupunya yang bernama Uchiha Sai, sepupu Sasuke yang pindah ke New York pada saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah karena ikut dengan ayahnya, Sasuke sebenarnya kasian pada sepupunya yang harus pindah sana-sini karena pekerjaan ayahnya jadi dia tak mempunyai banyak teman baik baru kali ini orang tuanya menetap selama ini di New York biasanya 2 atau 3 tahun mereka akan pindah lagi. Yang tidak Sasuke sukai dari Sai adalah senyumnya yang terkesan sangat dibuat-buat.

Diselasa pagi ini adalah hari pertama Sai masuk Universitas Konoha tak seperti biasanya dia bangun lebih pagi bersiap-siap untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di kota kelahirannya yang lama dia tinggal dan sekarang di apartemen yang terbilang sangat luas untuk satu orang, terlihat Sai yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari merapikan apartemennya sendiri sebelum berangkat dia juga terlihat kerepotan karena belum sempat membenahi pakaian dari dalam koper-koper besarnya padahal sudah 4 hari yang lalu dia datang dari New York dia lebih memilih untuk berkeliling kota Konoha dulu. Biasanya ibunya yang akan merapikan pakaiannya jika mereka menempati tempat baru karena selama ini Sai selalu ikut kemana orang tuanya pergi, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi dia akan menggunakan kata 'sudah dewasa' jika diajak lagi alhasil orang tuanya hanya bisa menurut saja. Setelah selesai merapikan sedikit apartemennya diapun berangkat menggunakan mobil sport yang ayahnya kirimkan kemarin.

-Universitas Konoha-

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sai langsung masuk di gedung besar itu lalu berlajalan dengan santai di koridor sampail memencet-mencet handphone sepertinya ingin menelpon seseorang, sementara itu dari arah yang berlawanan seorang perempuan yang berjalan dengan membaca buku tebal berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mereka sadari mereka hanyut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing alhasil

'Bruukk' suara buku dan handphone terjatuh bersamaan. Dan Sai hanya melongo melihat perempuan yang jatuh terduduk di depannya sementara dia tidak hanya handphonenya saja setelah menyadari itu Sai langsung menolong perempuan itu.

"Hey apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Gomen." Ucap Sai sembari berlutut memegangi pundak perempuan berambut panjang yang ternyata Hyuuga Hinata, Hinatapun mendongkak melihat orang yang tadi menabrak atau ditabraknya. Saat mereka berpapasan Sai diam begitu saja sembari menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hinata 'Cantik' gumam Sai.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Go-gomen ne. Permisi." Ucap Hinata yang mulai gagap, di gagap jika bersama orang yang tidak dikenal ata sedang gugup sambil berdiri mengambil bukunya lalu menunduk meminta maaf lalu berlari begitu saja, saat Hinata berlari rambut panjangnya menerpa wajah Sai dan Saipun menutup matanya menyesapi wangi rambut indah Hinata.

"Menarik." Ucap Sai setelah membuka matanya lalu menyeringai mengingat wajah Hinata. 'sepertiya kau tidak sia-sia ke Tokyo Sai' ucap Sai dalam hati lalu mengambil handphonenya dan kembali menelpon seseorang.

"Halo Kiba aku sudah ada di Konoha dan aku sekarang ada di kampus mu, dimana kau ? aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat disini." Ucap Sai pada orang yang dihubungi.

"Oh Sai kau sudah di Konoha, tunggulah dikoridor aku akan menemuimu. Jangan kemana-mana." Balas orang itu yang dikenal dengan nama Kiba.

"Baiklah." Lanjut Sai lalu menutup teleponnya sembari melihat-lihat sekitar. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki pun menghampirinya.

"Hey lama tak bertemu." Ucap Kiba lalu merangkul Sai, Sai membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Kabarmu ?" Tanya Sai sambil mereka berjalan meninggalkan koridor.

"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu apa di New York menyenangkan ?"

"Tidak juga, aku mulai bosan aku membutuhkan suasana baru dan memang aku sudah lama ingin kesini." Ucap Sai lalu duduk di kursi setelah mereka sampai dikantin.

"Kau ini, kau harus mentraktirku makan, nanti akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku." Ucap Kiba ikut duduk. Saipun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah kantin dan binggo dia menemukan apa yang dia cari seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di pojok bersama seorang perempuan berambut tidak lasim berwarna merah jambu.

"Hn, oh iya apa kau kenal gadis yang disana ?" tanya Sai pada Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah meja pojok tempat 2 orang perempuan itu duduk.

"Itu salah satu teman yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, yang berambut panjang cantik itu nama Hyuuga Hinata dan yang satu sahabatnya namanya Haruno Sakura". Jelas Kiba "Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa kau menanyakan mereka ?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya penasaran dengan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu, sepertinya menarik." Jawab Kiba tanpa memindahkan pandanganya pada Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga jatuh cinta pada Hinata." Ucap Kiba mengira-ngira.

"Sepertinya iya." Ucap Sai menyeriangai. 'namanya Hyuuga Hinata'gumam Sai.

**Tbc**

**Hello Minna-san ^_^ Salam Kenal aku Author baru, ceritanya pendek ya. Iya nih maklum aku baru belajar. Lanjut gak ya cerita gaje ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya Minna-san akan aku jadiin pembejaran supaya lebih baik lagi.**

**Arigatou Minna-san ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Author : BlackRed121**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, masih banyak kekurangaun lainnya.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata , Sai terus memaksa Kiba untuk memperkenalkannya pada Hinata. Kiba yang dari awal sudah tahu Sai menyukai Hinata menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sai, karena Kiba yang sudah lama mengenal Sai tahu kalau Sai itu adalah salah satu Uchiha yang sedikit playboy tentu saja Kiba tidak rela memperkenalkan teman kesayangannya pada Sai yang ada nanti Sai akan jadi serigala yang menerkam kelinci lemah itu.

"Ayolah Kiba kau sudah berjanji untuk memperkenalkannya padaku, aku juga sudah mentraktirmu." Mohon Sai pada Kiba sedangkan Kiba hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak Sai." Jawab Kiba cuek.

"Memangnya kenapa ? aku hanya ingin mengenal."

"Tidak, aku tahu kau akan lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya, aku tahu kau Uchiha Sai. Kau sudah bilang kau tertarik padanya dan itu pertanda akan lebih dari sekedar pengenalan semata." Jelas Kiba

"Baiklah, tapi memangnya kenapa kalau lebih dari mengenal memangnya kau ayahnya hah ?" Balas Sai mulai kesal.

"Aku hanya tak mau ada serigala bersenyum palsu mempermainkan himeku, kau tau Hinata itu teman kesayanganku, dia sangat lembut untuk dipermainkan" Jawab Kiba santai.

"Siapa yang akan mempermainkan siapa. Apa kau mengira aku akan mempermainkan Hinatamu itu lalu membuangnya ?" Ucap Sai mulai menggebu.

"Bisa jadi, seperti yang kau lakukan dengan gadis-gadismu dahulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu dulu Kiba, dan sekarang kita sudah dewasa." Sanggah Sai

"Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Uchiha dapat berubah, kau tahu." Balas Kiba santai. Sai yang sudah kesal dengan ocehan Kibapun mulai malas meladeni.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang akan menemuinya sendiri, seharusnya aku lakukan dari kemarin-kemarin." Balas Sai sombong lalu berlalu. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Sai berpikir 'bukannya itu lebih berbahaya' gumamnya lalu seketika terbelalak berteriak menyusul Sai "Hei tunggu, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, berhenti" . Sai yang menedengar teriakan Kiba tersenyum licik "Hn, Baka".

Setelah menyelesaikan argumen yang berakhir Kiba yang mengalah merekapun pergi ketaman kampus dimana tempat yang biasa Hinata tempati bersantai bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Setelah tiba merekapun menghampir Hinata yang terlihat tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kedua pasangan yang sedang bercanda.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Kiba tiba-tiba sehingga mengaketkan mereka bertiga.

"Kiba kau mengagetkan kami." Gerutu Sakura diiyakan naruto.

"Ohayo Kiba-kun, ayo duduk." Balas sapa Hinata dengan tersenyum sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Arigatou Hime-chan, kau selalu jadi yang terbaik dibanding mereka berdua." Ucap Kiba memandang sinis pada Sakura dan Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata diikuti Sai yang hanya diam sesekali memandang Hinata.

"Oh iya aku ingin memperkenalkan temanku yang baru pulang dari New York ini namanya Uchiha Sai dia pindah kesini beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru sempat perkenalkannya pada kalian." Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk Sai, Saipun seraya menunduk dan hanya tersenyum.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san namaku Haruno Sakura dan ini Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu kami harap kita bisa berteman" Jelas Sakura sambil memperkenalkan satu-persatu temannya Hinata dan Naruto menunduk memberi salam.

"Hai senang juga bertemu dengan kalian, Arigatou Gozaimasu." Tunduk Sai lagi sementara Kiba yang memperhatikan tingkah Sai yang tak biasa yang dari tak tau sopan santun menjadi sangat sopan seperti ini dan Kiba sudah mengetahui akal-akalan temannya yang satu ini untuk cari perhatian.

"Tak usah sungkan Uchiha-san, tak usah seformal itu pada kami." Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian jangan memanggil margaku cukup Sai saja, senang berkenalan denganmu Hyuuga-san." Balas Sai mulai mencari perhatian Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ha-hai Uchi- Sai-san, senang be-bertemu denganmu." Balas Hinata dengan suara gagap dan sedikit menunduk pertanda dia belum nyaman dengan orang baru.

"Tak usah gugup seperti itu Hinata-chan dia tidak akan memakan." Ucap Kiba "Dia memang begitu jika belum nyaman dengan orang baru." Sambung Kiba lagi pada Sai yang nada suaranya yang disopan-sopankan.

"Kiba-kun." Colek Hinata malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-san kau akan terbiasa nantinya denganku." Ucap Sai lalu mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau dari keluarga Uchiha mata onix Uchiha memang khas seperti mata levender Hyuuga, iyakan Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata singkat masih dengan senyum indahnya. Sementara Sakura terlihat bercengkrama dengan Naruto 'aku merasa ngeri melihat senyumnya' bisik Sakura pada Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang mengajaknya bergosip.

Waktupun berlalu kegiatan di Universitas Konoha sudah usai untuk hari ini walau masih ada segelintir orang yang terlihat entah mengurus apa, Hinatapun bersiap-siapa pulang tetapi saat sampai digerbang Sai memanggil Hinata.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Sai sembari berjalan kearah Hinata, sontak Hinata yang merasa Hyuuga mencari asal suara yang memanggil marganya.

"A-apa Uchiha-san me-memanggilku ?" Jawab Hinata menunjuk dirinya lalu sedikit menunduk.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi Hyuuga disini kalau bukan kau, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sai lalu berhenti tepat didepan Hinata, sadar kalau jarak Sai menurutnya sangat dengan Hinatapun mundur satu langkah mencari aman.

"Go-gomen, a-ada apa Uchiha-san me-memanggilku ?" Ucap Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan masih tergagap.

"Apa memang dari lahir kau gagap pada orang yang baru kau kenal ? aneh sekali." Tanya Sai mulai basa-basi.

"An-ano ada a-apa memanggilku Uchiha-san." Ulang Hinata, Sai hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Baiklah, pertama aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku Uchiha panggil saja aku Sai, atau Sai-kun. Kedua aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Ucap Sai

"Nani ?" Tanya Hinata

"Kiba tadi pulang cepat padahal tadi dia berjanji mengajakku melihat-lihat kota ini tapi aku ditinggal sendiri, jadi maukah kau menggantikan Kiba ? ini hanya permintaan teman." Jelas Sai sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya berharap Hinata setuju. Hinata tampak berpikir 'bagaimana ini aku belum mengenalnya, tapi aku juga tak enak menolak'.

"Go-gomennazai Sai-san aku t-tidak bisa, aku pu-punya urusan lain, permisi." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja, Sai melongo melihat tingkah Hinata 'apa barusan tadi aku ditolak, Uchiha Sai apa pesonamu sudah hilang' gumam Sai mulai narsis. 'baiklah ini baru permulaan Hyuuga kupastikan kau akan memberi embel –kun dibelakang namaku, tunggu saja kau belum tahu pesona Uchiha Sai'. Gumam Sai lagi makin narsis.

-Uchiha mension-

"Okaeri." Ucap lelaki tampan yang baru muncul dari pintu mension mewah Uchiha.

"Taidama Sasuke-kun, kau pasti lelah kau mandi dulu Okaa-san sudah mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu." Sambut wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto yang terlihat sudah berumur namun tetap cantik dengan gaya keibuan menyambut putranya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak Okaa-san aku sangat lelah, aku langsung tidur saja." Ucap Sasuke lembut agar ibunya tidak kecewa.

"Kau ini, baiklah beristirahatlah." Ucap Mikoto seraya mengusap rambut Sasuke, lalu Sasuke berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Fugaku-kun ayo makan Sasuke sepertinya sangat lelah dia tidak ikut makan malam." Ucap Mikoto menagajak sang kepala Keluarga Uchiha Fugaku kearah meja makan. "Akhir-akhir ini sepi sekali setelah Itachi dan Konan pergi, aku tak punya teman memasak lagi, dan juga teman untuk mengusir kebosanan berada diantara Uchiha yang dingin, kenapa aku hanya ditakdirkan punya dua putra padahal aku ngin sekali anak perempuan." Omel Mikoto panjang lebar. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fugaku-kun besok ayo kita kerumah Itachi aku sudah rindu dengan cucuku." Rajuk Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Hn." Gumam Fugaku.

"Kau ini, kenapa putraku tak ada yang mirip dengan sifatku kenapa mirip semua denganmu, dingin, irit bicara, tak asyik." Ucap Mikoto kesal melihat suaminya.

"Oh iya Fugaku-kun kata Sasuke Sai sudah pulang dari New York."

"Hn, aku sudah tahu Yoshimura sudah memberi tahuku. Dan aku sudah menghubungi Sai aku menyuruhnya berkunjung." Jawab Fugaku

"Benar, kenapa dia tidak kesini padahal sudah lebih seminggu dia di Konoha."

"Mungkin dia banyak urusan, di juga pindah ke Universitas Konoha." Sambung Fugaku.

Sementara itu di kamar sang tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya dengan menatap layar ponselnya. Gambar seorang model perempuan yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang yang diurai. Seketika Sasuke langsung teringat dengan perkataan kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu 'Bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo, Otou-san sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal disana. Kau tahu aku sangat senang, aku bisa terus bersamamu' Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah 1 tahun lebih berpisah.

"Aku merindukanmu. Oyasumi Ino" Gumam Sasuke mengusap layar ponselnya. Lalu terlelap.

-skip time sebulan kemudian-

-bandara konoha-

Dibandara Konoha terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru dongker duduk santai sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang dan sepertinya orang yang ditunggu telah datang, dari jauh terlihat seorang perempuan yang memegang koper dan berjalan ke arahnya , perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat itu memang sangat mirip dengan model-model papan atas tubuh tinggi profesional, cantik, dan modis. Setelah melihat orang yang ia cari-cari ia pun melepas kaca mata hitamnya lalu berlari kearah laki-laki yang berdiri menyambutnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Teriak perempuan itu lalu langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Sambungnya lagi Sasukepun membalas pelukannya setelah puas Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir sang kekasih melepas rindu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke setelah melepas kecupannya lalu berpelukan lagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang merekapun berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke dan pergi ke apartemen Ino. Didalam mobil tak henti-hentinya Ino berbicara menceritakan kerinduannya pada Sasuke kadang ekspresinya kesal karena bosan di New York, kadang senang karena telah kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapi seperlunya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-kun kau menginap saja di apartemenku malam ini, aku masih ingin bersamamu. Dan besok aku ingin ke Universitas Konoha aku juga ingin melanjutkan study disini. Mau kan?" tanya Ino memohon.

"Hn, akan kutemani." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino tersenyum senang, Sasuke terlihat sangat senang terlihat dari wajahnya yang lebih bersahabat karena tersenyum lebih lama, Sasuke tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa senangnya telah bertemu dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa kau lapar ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya sepertinya aku lapar." Jawab Ino sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, kita kerestourant dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalanan merekapun singgah di salah satu Restourant mewah di Konoha Sasuke lalu melajukan mobilnya ketempat parkir. Saat ingin masuk tak sengaja ada perempuan yang menabrak Ino karena tak memperhatikan jalan.

"Go-gomannazai, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap perempuan yang menabrak Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tak sengaja." Balas Ino tersenyum sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khwatir memagangi pundak Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap perempuan itu lagi sambil membungkuk merasa bersalah dan menyelipkan rambut indigonya ke belakang telinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati." Kata Ino

"Hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Balas perempuan itu lalu pergi. Saat kepergian perempuan itu Sasuke sempat melihat matanya 'levender. Hyuuga?' gumam Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa Sasuke-kun mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino saat mendengar Sasuke bergumam.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Universitas Konoha terlihat seperti biasanya mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sibuk dan berlalu lalang disana-sini begitu juga Uchiha yang satu ini yang di temani Hyuuga cantik. Pertanyaannya kenapa Uchiha ini bisa ditemani dengan Hyuuga?. Setelah sebulan melakukan usaha mendekatkan dirinya Sai dan Hinata kini terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, setelah Hinata tau Sai tak bermaksud macam-macam padanya. Saat Sai berkata ingin lebih mengenal dan bersahabat dengannya, Hinata yang entah kenapa ingin saja mencoba memberi kesempatan pada Sai untuk mengenalnya. Hinata juga sudah tak gagap lagi jika bersama Sai, dia mulai terasa nyaman dengan Sai dia menganggap Sai teman yang baik.

Saat berjalan mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Temari mahasiswa Seni dan merupakan senior Hinata dulu dan juga perempuan cantik disampingnya.

"Ohayou Temari-senpai." Sapa Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou Hinata, kau selalu manis setiap hari." Rayu Temari. Sedangkan Sai sibuk memperhatikan perempuan yang berada disamping Temari, dia merasa sangat familiar, sedangkan orang yang diperhatikan merasa risih dan agak seperti terkejut, Seketika Sai menyeringai misterius.

"Oh iya senpai sepertinya aku mengenal perempuan cantik yang ada disampingmu ini." Pancing Sai.

"Benarkah ? kau mengenalnya Ino ?" Tanya Temari pada Ino, Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja dia mengenalku aku satu universitas dengannya di New York." Sambung Sai tersenyum licik.

"Syukurlah kau punya teman disini Ino." Sahut Temari.

"Apa kabar Ino ?" Tanya Sai mulai menyeriangai.

"Ah- Baik Uchiha-san?" jawab Ini ragu-ragu, Sai mengangkat satu alisnya heran mendengar Ino memanggil marganya.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku Uchiha bukannya biasanya kau hanya memanggilku Sai. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" Tanya Sai lagi. Hinata hanya diam memerhatikan percakapan Sai dengan orang yang dia kira teman Sai.

"Dia pindah kesini, tadi Sasuke yang mengantarnya dan menyerahkannya padaku katanya dia punya urusan." Jawab Temari.

"Sasuke ? apa hubunganya dengan Sasuke ?" Tanya Sai heran sedikit terkejut, Ino mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Kau tak tahu, ino-", "Ayo senpai, aku harus cepat menghadap, kami permisi dulu." Potong Ino sebelum Temari sempat menjawab dan membungkuk lalu pergi. Orang yang ditinggalkan merasa heran terutama Hinata dia tak tau apa-apa sama sekali. Sedangkan Sai yang sedari tadi menyeriangai licik melihat Ino terburu-buru dia dapat menyimpulkan perkataan Temari yang sempat terpotong. 'maksudnya Ino kekasih Sasuke. Berhati-hatilah Yamanaka' Ucap Sai dalam Hati. Lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan pergi.

Di kediaman Hyuuga sedang ramai, keluarga Uchiha berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga sebagai permintaan maaf Itachi, mereka sekeluarga+Sai pergi di mension Hyuuga dan tentu disambut hangat oleh Keluarga Hiashi dan juga point plus untuk Sai yang juga diajak sebenarnya memaksa ikut karena dia tahu ada Hinata disana. Merekapun melakukan makan malam bersama, dan berkumpul diruang keluarga Hyuuga sambil bercengkrama dan bercanda. Terlihat Mikoto yang menggendong cucunya anak Itachi dan Konan dan Sai yang menggoda Hinata dan Hanabi, Itachi dan Sasuke yang duduk bersebelahan, Neji bersama istrinya dan istri Itachi, sedangkan kedua Pemimpin klan duduk berdua berbicara sambil memperhatikan keluarga mereka.

"Hinata kapan kau dekat dengan playboy itu ?" Tanya Neji yang sedikit kesal melihat tingkah Sai.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu." Jawab Sai sebelum Hinata menjawabnya.

"Bukan kau yang kutanya bocah." Sergah Neji Hinata dan Sai hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana Sasuke tampak memperhatikan Hinata seraya mengingat sesuatu 'ternyata memang Hyuuga, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Itachipun tak sengaja memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti tak mengenal kedua gadis itu tentu saja kau tak sempat melihat Hinata dan Hanabi saat itu kita pindah ke Amerika untuk sementara waktu jadi yang kau kenal hanya Neji. Namanya Hinata masih mahasiswi dia seuniversitas dengan Sai, dan itu Hanabi masih sekolah." Jelas Itachi

"Aku tak tanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar

"Kau ini Baka Otouto, gengsimu masih saja tinggi ." Cibir Itachi lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri istrinya yang berbicara dengan Tenten istri Neji.

"Senang sekali bisa berkunjung kesini, banyak anak perempuan disini." Kata Mikoto lalu menyerahkan cucunya pada Itachi dan menuju ke tempat Hanabi dan Hinata duduk. "Aku sangat bosan dikelilingi laki-laki apalagi mereka yang sangat tidak asyik diajak berbicara." Ucap Mikoto lagi sambil menggenggam tangan kedua putri Hiashi, Hanabi dan Hinata tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kami tidak bosan jika kami diajak berbicara tentang masakan, pakaian, dan segala hal milik perempuan." Balas Itachi tak setuju.

"Kau ini anak durhaka, siapa suruh kau mengambil Konanku sekarang aku jadi perempuan sendiri lagi." Cibir Mikoto. Hiashi dan Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng. "Hiashi-san bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku merawat kedua putrimu ini ? mereka sangat manis." Gurau Mikoto tersenyum menatap Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Bisa saja, tetapi kau tinggal denganku." canda Hiashi lalu mereka tertawa.

"Andaikan Hitomi-chan masih hidup dia pasti sangat senang berkumpul keluarga seperti ini." Ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih seketika suasana jadi sedikit suram.

"Sudahlah Mikoto jangan buat suasana jadi suram seperti ini, lihat Hanabi dan Hinata sedih lagi." Lerai Fugaku.

"Ah- Gomennasai." Ucap Mikoto pada 2 putri Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa-apa Obaa-san, Okaa-san juga melihat kita dari atas sana dia pasti juga sangat senang diatas sana. Okaa-san sudah tenang disana." Jawab Hinata terseyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sentak Mikoto terdiam dan bernostalgia kembali Hinata sangat mewarisi sifat lemah lembut Ibunya. Tak lama kemudian suasana menjadi normal kembali, setelah meminta permisi Hinata langsung ke toilet.

Sasuke merasa bosan dengan suasana disini diapun berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat yang lebih segar, diapun pergi dari tempat itu. Saat akan melewati ruangan makan tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Hinata nyaris tabrakan tetapi Hinata langsung mendongkak. Hinata terdiam sejenak merasa pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Setelah tersadar dia pun membungkung memberi salam , dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' gumam Hinata lalu tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup sontak dia memegangi dadanya 'Kami-sama ada apa denganku'. Gumam Hinata lagi.

**tbc**

**Ohayou i'm back ...**

**Wah sebelumnya Arigatou banget ya udah mau baca fanfic saya dan review senang banget**

**Kritik dan sarannya sangat berarti buat saya. Arigatou Minna-san ...**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE LOVE ME

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Author : BlackRed121**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Hari ini pagi dikota Konoha terlihat cerah musim semi ini memang sangat digemari penduduk begitupun dengan gadis yang satu ini Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah menikmati kopinya di sebuah cafe favorite yang biasa ia kunjungi dipagi hari bersama sahabatnya tetapi hari ini dia terlihat sendiri duduk menikmati seuasana sejuk khas musim semi, ia duduk ditempat biasa dengan jendela kaca yang langsung mengarah keluar cafe sehingga dia dapat melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

Saat sebuah mobil berwarna biru melaju dengan pengemudi tampan didalamnya ditemani perempuan berambut blonde seketika mata Hinata terbelalak melihat mobil itu lebih tepatnya orang yang ada di mobil itu, untung saja jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka sehingga Hinata dengan tidak sengaja melihat mereka, entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memegangi dadanya 'kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak seperti ini, kami-sama ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini apa aku harus periksa kedokter' gumam Hinata masih memegang dadanya 'yang tadi di mobil itu sepertinya Sasuke-san dengan seorang perempuan tapi siapa, tunggu kenapa aku memikirkan Sasuke-san aku sudah gila, tapi aku juga merasa aneh jika bertemu Sasuke-san. Kami-sama' desah Hinata lalu menyesap kembali kopinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang diletakkan di meja samping buku catatannya berdering dengan nama Sakura sebagai pemanggil.

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan, Ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata menjawab teleponnya.

"Hinata-chan kau dimana ? aku tak melihatmu dikampus." Jawab Sakura diseberang sana.

"Aku ada dicafe tempat biasa Sakura-chan, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau di Cafe kenapa kau tak mengajakku, kita bisa pergi bersama." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku kira kau lagi bersama Naruto-kun jadi aku tak enak mengganggu."

"Kau ini, Aku tidak lagi bersama Naruto dia ada urusan tadi, jadi aku mecarimu. Tapi kau akan kekampuskan ?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya Sakura-chan aku sudah diluar Cafe aku akan berangkat." Jawab Hinata lalu berjalan ke halte bus, Hinata memang lebih suka menggunakan kendaraan umum dibanding diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah, menurutnya dia lebih bebas kesana-kemari jika tak ada supir karena dia juga tak bisa mengemudi.

"Baiklah aku tunggu." Jawab Sakura lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tak lama di perjalanan Hinata sudah sampai dikampusnya dengan buru-buru dia berlari menuju gerbang dan tak sengaja 'Bruukk' dan kesekian kalinya Hinata menabrak orang lagi.

"Ah, Go-gomen, Gomennasai. Anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hinata pada orang yang ditabraknya setelah berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya, dan pada saat ia melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya dia terbelalak kaget bukan kepalang dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan kencang lagi.

"Sa-sasuke-s-san." Ucap Hinata dengan gagap.

"Hyuuga ?" Kata Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Ah-Go-gomennasai Sa-suke-san aku t-tidak sengaja." Sambung Hinata masih dengan gagapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tch, ceroboh." Ucap Sasuke sinis Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke, saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke nyali Hinata langsung menciut apalagi jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ke-kenapa Sa-suke-s-san ada di si-sini ?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke lalu pergi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba setetes bening keluar dari mata gadis yang ditinggalkan perasaannya saat ini entah mengapa ia sangat sedih dan kecewa, saat menyadari airmatanya keluar Hinata segera menghapusnya 'kenapa aku menangis, dan kenapa denganku kami-sama kenapa rasanya sa-sakit sekali' Ucap Hinata dalam hati air matanyapun menetes lagi. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana seorang perempuan berambut pink yang berlari menuju kearah Hinata berdiri.

"Hinata-chan sedang apa disi-, kau menangis ada apa Hinata-chan?" pertanyaaan Sakura terpotong saat melihat air mata Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, tidak apa-apa tadi aku hanya kelilipan." Jawab Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bohong Hinata-chan, katakan padaku dan siapa laki-laki yang berbicara denganmu tadi apa dia yang membuatmu menangis ?" Sakura tak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Sungguh Sakura-chan aku hanya kelilipan, di-dia dia itu teman kerja Neji-nii aku tadi hanya menyapanya." Jawab Sakura 'aku tak tau Sakura-chan apa karena dia aku menangis' sambung Hinata dalam Hati.

"Begitukah, kau jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Hinata-chan, cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan Sakura lalu masuk kekampus mereka.

Sementara itu sebuah Restaurant ternama duduk dua sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati hidangan yang terlihat mewah, perempuan dan laki-laki itupun berpenampilan formal. Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya Ino Yamanaka sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan suasana romantis di Restaurant tersebut.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun sudah mengajakku makan malam romantis seperti ini, aku senang sekali." Ucap Ino yang tampak cantik dengan balutan dress panjang berwarna ungu lembut dengan rambut yang sengaja di gerai.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menikmati hidangannya lagi.

"Jarang sekali Sasuke-kun mau melakukan ini, tapi bagaimanapun malam ini aku senang sekali." Ucap Ino lagi dengan senyumnya, Sasuke tak menjawab hanya memandang Ino lekat-lekat. "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu Sasuke-kun apa ada yang salah ?" Tanya Ino yang risih.

"Tidak, Kau ... Cantik." Ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum pada Ino, Ino terlihat malu-malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Dan mereka menikmati kembali makanannya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Ino bergetar sekilas Ino menatap pemanggilnya denga ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun aku ketoilet sebentar." Tanya Ino tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke diapun melesat pergi.

-ditoilet-

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Ino setelah masuk dalam toilet dan mengunci pintu.

"Apa kabar Ino ?"

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku ?" Tanya Ino pada orang yang berbicara di telepon.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab orang itu yang terdengar suara laki-laki.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku ada apa ? aku sedang makan malam dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah ?" Jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan nada kecewa.

"Iya, ada apa ?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kau tidak peka sekali Ino-chan, kau tidak dengar nada suaraku. Aku akan ke Tokyo besok, bagaimana menurutmu ?" Ino yang mendengar itu tersenyum sekaligus terkejut.

"Nani ? ke Tokyo ? apa maksudmu kau sudah gila ?" Tanya Ino mulai kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku merindukanmu. Tak ada alasan aku sudah mengambil penerbangan tercepat besok, kuharap kau bisa menjemputku." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan tegas sedangkan Ino menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku senang kau bisa kesini, aku juga merindukanmu." Sambung Ino tersenyum dan memutuskan panggilan, setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya dia kembali ke tempat makan malamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?, aku menelponmu tapi ponselmu sibuk." Tanya Sasuke yang menunggu lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi Obaa-sanku menelpon jadi aku sedikt lama di toilet." Jawab Ino berusaha santai.

Keseokan harinya dimalam hari di kediaman Uchiha. Uchiha Sai berkunjung ke mension Uchiha dengan tujuan untuk sekedar berkunjung. Dia terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto diruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kabar Okaa-san dan Otou-sanmu, Sai-kun ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sai.

"Mereka baik-baik saja Obaa-san." Jawab Sai

"Kudengar kau tinggal di apartemen ?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menyesap teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Iya Ojii-san, Otou-san yang menyiapkannya. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Kenapa kau harus tinggal di apartemen Sai-kun kau punya keluarga disini kau bisa tinggal disini, aku mulai merasa rumah ini terlalu besar dengan penghuni tiga orang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan Ojii-san dan Obaa-san, dan aku juga ingin mencoba hidup mandiri." Jawab Sai kalem.

"Kau ini mirip sekali Otou-sanmu. Kalau begitu sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini Sai-kun."

"Pasti Obaa-san. Apa Sasuke ada dirumah ?" Tanya Sai melihat keatas arah kamar Sasuke.

"Ada, dia dikamar. Kau langsung saja kekamarnya." Jawab Mikoto mempersilahkan Sai.

"Baik Ojii-san Obaa-san." Sai memberi salam lalu menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke dia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

"Ohayou." Ucap Sai sok imut lalu menuju keranjang Sasuke sedangkan pemilik kamar sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Kau tidak sopan." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya. Sai yang mendengarnya hanya mengidikkan bahunya dan mengambil majalah bisnis disamping ranjang Sasuke dan membacanya dengan santai. "Kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku hanya berkunjung."

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lalu menutup dokumennya yang sepertinya sudah selesai. "Kalau tak ada perlu kau bisa pulang." Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kau senang sekali mengusirku, nanti saja aku masih ingin disini. Oh iya kau kenal Yamanaka ino ? aku melihatmu mengantar-jemputnya di kampus."

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ayolah aku hanya ingin tahu, belakangan ini aku selalu berpapasan dengannya tapi dia terlihat menghindar. Kenapa ya." Kata Sai menyeringai. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya memandang tajam Sai.

"Dia tidak mengenalmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalku, kau tahu di New York aku seUniversitas dengannya dan kami sering berbicara tetapi aku heran sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu." Sambung Sai lagi mulai memancing Sasuke, sontak Sasuke kaget tetapi langsung kembali berwajah datar.

"Kalau dia kekasihku memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Sasuke mulai terpancing. 'Sudah kuduga' ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak apa-apa kalian terlihat cocok. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sai lalu bangkit saat dipintu dia berbalik "Sepupu kau harus lebih hati-hati." Kata Sai lalu pergi.

"Cih, apa maksudnya." Balas Sasuke tanpa memikirkan perkataan Sai.

-bandara konoha-

"Moshi-moshi kau sudah sampai ?" Ucap perempuan berambut blonde dengan kaca mata dan topi yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya.

"Ya aku sudah sampai, tunggu aku disana Ino. Kau berpakaian warna apa ?" jawab suara laki-laki yang berada ditelepon tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku berpakaian Merah topi putih." Ucap perempuan itu yang tak lain adalah Ino. Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby face menuju ke arah Ino, Ino yang melihat laki-laki tersebut langsung berlari.

"Sasori-kun." Teriak Ino lalu langsung memeluk laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori, laki-laki itupun langsung meletakkan kopernya dan membalas pelukan Ino.

"Aku merindukanmu Ino-chan." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Balas Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibir laki-laki yang ada didepannya lama sampai pasokan udara mendesak mereka untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah meningkat rupanya." Ucap Laki-laki itu Sasori, Ino merona mendengar perkataan Sasori. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke apatemen Ino.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sampailah mereka di apartemen Ino, mereka langsung masuk setelah mengambil barang. Sasoripun langsung meletakkan barangnya dan duduk di sofa diruang Tv.

"Sasori-kun mau minum apa ?" Tanya Ino setelah melepas kacamata dan topinya.

"Terserah saja. Sementara ini aku ingin tinggal disini, bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat keseliling. Ino datang membawa kaleng minuman dingin dia ragu menjawab permintaan Sasori, jadi Ino hanya diam.

"Bagaimana Ino-chan, kau setuju aku tinggal disini ?"

"Berapa lama ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tau, aku mengambil cuti kuliahku. Tenang saja kau tak lupa aku juga orang jepang, aku juga punya keluarga disini. Aku akan kesana setelah melepas rindu denganmu." Jelas Sasori sambil memegang tangan Ino. Ino hanya menunduk tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau diam? Oh kau takut pada Uchiha kekasihmu itu ? sampai kapan kau menyembunyikanku seperti ini ? aku juga kekasihmu Yamanaka Ino dan lebih mencintaimu dibanding Uchiha brengsek itu." Jelas Sasori emosi, Ino terkejut mendengar kemarahan Sasori.

"bu-bukan begitu Sasori-kun, ini tidak akan lama." Ucap Ino yang mulai takut.

"Tiga tahun menurutmu tidak lama ? aku selalu menunggumu, aku selalu ingin kau memberi tahu semua orang bahwa aku kekasihmu bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya aku mengerti tapi mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, sekarang ini aku sudah yakin kalau Sasuke sudah sangat mencintaiku, setelah ini aku akan meninggalkannya dan aku yakin dia akan hancur seperti apa yang dulu dia perbuat pada sahabatku. Yakumo-chan bunuh diri Cuma karena ditolak dan dipermalukan Uchiha itu, aku tak bisa terima itu Sasori-kun." Jelas Ino dengan air mata yang mulai menetes mengingat masa senior high schoolnya dulu bersama sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan jangan kau pikirkan itu, aku minta maaf sudah berbicara kasar." Ucap Sasori lalu memeluk Ino yang semakin terisak.

-Universitas Konoha-

Tidak terasa aktivitas di Universitas Konoha telah usai satu persatu mahasiswa meninggalkan kampus dan melanjutkan aktivitas selanjutnya.

"Ohayou Yamanaka." Sapa perempuan bercepol empat yang bernama Temari.

"Ohayou Senpai, hari ini hari yang cerah ya." Ucap Ino tersenyum

"Begitulah, oh iya aku tadi tidak melihat Uchiha mengantarmu ? apa ada sesuatu ?"

"Tidak juga, Sasuke-kun sedang ada miting pagi ini jadi dia tidak sempat mengantarku." Jawab Ino. saat

"Begitukah, yasudah aku duluan, Jaa-nee." Ucap Temari melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Saat Temari pergi Ino merogoh tas dan mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino pada orang yang dia telpon.

"Hn, aku sudah diluar kantor aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, tidak Sasuke-kun, Gomen hari ini kau tak usah menjemputku. Hari ini Obaa-sanku ke Konoha jadi aku akan menjemputnya dibandara. Gomennasai." Kata Ino dengan nada menyesal terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak Usah, aku sudah ada diperjalanan, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ino meyakinkan, lalu berjalan menuju ke mobil yang berisi seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yasudah, kau hati-hati." Balas Sasuke lalu memutuskan sambungannya. 'aku merasa aneh' gumam Sasuke. Sementara itu mobil yang tadi dimasuki Ino melaju dengan dikemudikan oleh laki-laki berambut merah yaitu Sasori. Tak jauh dari sana seseorang yang tak disangka-sangka memperhatikan mereka dengan mobil sportnya tak lupa seriangaiannya 'rupanya dia diKonoha, kau terlalu bodoh Yamanaka' gumam laki-laki yang mengikuti mobil Ino.

Tbc

Ohayou Minna-san, sebelumnya aku pengen minta maaf.

Gomen, gomen , Gomennasai Minna-san ... ;(

Aku tau updatenya sangat to late, tapi mau di apa lagi tugas sudah menumpuk disana-sini. Jadi aku gak punya kesempatan nulis. Chapter ini juga pendek banget dari chapter kemarin, aku sudah berusaha.

Di chapter dan chapter sebelumnya memang SasuHina kurang tapi yang pasti fanfic ini SasuHina kok, chapter ini sudah terjawab pertanyaan para reader tentang ketakutan Ino pada Sai, bukan Sai yang selingkuh sama Ino loh :D.

Aku senang kalian udah mau baca dan review fanfic gak jelas saya ini Arigatou Minna-saa, aku bakal berusaha gak telat update lagi, tapi gak janji yaa..

Arigatou Minna...


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Author : BlackRed121**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sebulan berlalu semuanya berjalan dengan normal masih belum ada kejutan-kejutan yang terjadi. Sementara di kediaman Uchiha tiga orang penghuninya sedang duduk diruang keluarga.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan." Ucap Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Nani Otou-san ?" Jawab Sasuke sopan.

"Sasuke kau sudah dewasa sudah waktunya kau mencari pendamping." Jelas Fugaku pada anaknya Sasuke memilih diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya Sasuke-kun selama ini Okaa-san dan Otou-san belum pernah melihatmu bersama perempuan manapun, kami akan memberi kebebasan padamu untuk memilih, tetapi jika tidak ada kami akan membantu mencari dan kami sudah punya calonnya, bagaimana ?" Jelas Mikoto lebih tenang, Sasuke sontak berpikir siapa calon yang dipilihkan orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana ? jika ada bawa dia kemari dan perkenalkan pada kami." Sambung Fugaku.

"Tapi aku masih belum ingin menikah Otou-san." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah dewasa Sasuke sudah waktunya untuk menikah, Itachi juga menikah seusiamu. Dan juga aku sudah tua jadi kuharap kau bisa menuruti kemauan ini." Kata Fugaku dengan nada tegas.

"Iya Sasuke-kun sudah waktunya menikah, apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya Mikoto ragu.

"Baik, Aku sudah punya Okaa-san Otou-san aku akan membawanya kesini." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Tampak ekspresi Mikoto terlihat sangat kecewa. Lalu Sasuke memberi hormat dan pergi naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Fugaku-kun bagaimana ini ? yang kutakutkan sudah terjadi, Sasuke-kun sudah punya kekasih aku tak menduga dia sudah punya kekasih. Bagimana janjiku pada Hitomi-chan." Rengek Mikoto pada suaminya.

"Sudahlah, Kita tidak bisa memaksanya, ini kehidupan Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku menenagkan istrinya diapun juga sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali dia jadi menantuku, apa aku tak boleh berharap." Rengek Mikoto lagi, Fugaku hanya diam menanggapi rengekan istrinya.

-Mension Hyuuga-

Di mension Hyuuga yang terlihat lebih tradisional tapi tanpa mengurangi sisi kemewahannya, bangunan itu terlihat sangat elegan dengan tampilan khas rumah adat tradisonal Jepang dengan campuran unsur modern. Satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang sesekali ada keributan yang diciptakan oleh tangisan cucu pertama keluarga Hyuuga anak Hyuuga Neji putra pertama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Hanabi ?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi pada anak bungsunya.

"Seperti biasa Otou-san baik, selalu menyenangkan." Jawab Hanabi, sementara Hinata tersenyum jail pertanda dia ingin menjahili Hanabi.

"nee Hanabi-chan kue yang kemarin untuk siapa ?" Tanya Hinata mulai jail.

"Kue ?" Tanya Neji heran memandang istrinya, Tenten hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Kemarin Hanabi-chan tiba-tiba memintaku—huumfft." Hanabi langsung membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangannya mencegah Hinata bercerita.

"Nee-chan jangan diceritakan." Ucap Hanabi setelah melepasakan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku senang Otoutoku yang kuanggap tomboy ternyata punya sisi feminim, jadi kue itu untuk siapa ? apa untuk Konohamaru-kun ?" Tanya Hinata mulai menggoda Hanabi lagi, sontak pipi Hanabi terlihat merona.

"Hah-hah, Nee-chan jangan bercanda buat apa aku memberinya kue, aku memberi temanku. Dia kemarin ulang tahun." Ucap Hanabi berusaha mengelak.

"Benarkah ? tapi kenapa ada surat dengan kertas hati ?" Tanya Hinata semakin membuat Hanabi mendongkol dalam hati, seketika Hanabi menjadi kikuk.

"Sudahlah jangan goda adikmu Hinata habiskan makanan kalian." Tegur Hiashi pada anak-anaknya.

"Hai Otou-san." Ucap Hinata dan Hanai bersamaan lalu menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Setelah makan malam usai semua melakukan aktivitas masing-masing seperti Hinata yang masuk kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya bukan untuk belajar tetapi untuk melamun, dia hanya mencoret-coret buku yang ada dimejanya.

'aku tak tau aku merindukan siapa, tapi rasanya rindu sekali. Kami-sama' ucap Hinata dalam hati sembari menghayal menatap kosong kertas yang sudah pernuh coretan. Karena bosan Hinatapun keluar kamar dan menuju teras menikmati angin malam.

"Kau belum tidur Hinata, disini dingin." Ucap laki-laki yang berambut panjang Hyuuga Neji lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata.

"Aku belum mengantuk Nii-san, aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau tak seperti biasa lebih banyak diam dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamarmu, apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Neji mengintimidasi.

"Ah- Benarkah, tidak ada tidak ada masalah, aku merasa biasa saja." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku ini saudaramu Hinata dan kau tak pandai berbohong, kau tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Benar-benar tidak ada masalah Nii-san, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Hinata dan tersenyum. Neji yang memang dari awal takkan percaya pernyataan adiknya memilih mengalah dan menunggu sampai Hinata ingin bercerita.

"Baiklah, kalau kau punya masalah jangan sungkan ceritakan padaku. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Neji mengalah Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Neji.

"Ah-Nii-san aku ingin bertanya, waktu pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga u-uchiha. Laki-laki yang satu itu Uc-chiha S-Sasuke apa adik Itachi-nii ?" tanya Hinata sedikit gagap tiba-tiba yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah Uchiha. 'Kami-sama apa yang kukatakan, kenapa aku menanyakan Uchiha' ucap Hinata dalam hati menyesal Neji yang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata menatap Hinata Heran.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Tidak,tidak hanya saja waktu itu aku bertemu di kampusku mungkin dia bersama Sai-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan mengganti cerita padahal bukan Sai yang bersama Sasuke tapi kekasihnya.

"Souka, Ya dia adik Itachi kau memang baru bertemu dengannya karena pada saat kalian masih kecil keluarga Uchiha pindah keAmerika untuk sementara waktu jadi yang kau kenal hanya Itachi. Sasuke tidak." Jelas Neji tanpa curiga.

'kami-sama ada apa ini, kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya. Ada apa sebenarnya' gumam Hinata dalam hati. "Yasudah Hinata masuklah udara semakin dingin." Ucap Neji menyuruh Hinata masuk Hinata hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempatnya lalu masuk kedalam. "Kau kenapa Hinata" Ucap Neji saat Hinata berlalu.

Dipagi hari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto berkunjung kekediaman Hyuuga, mereka sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan duduk Fugaku-san Mikoto-san." Ucap Hiashi mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tamu. "Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Hiashi to the point.

"Gomennasai Hiashi-san, sepertinya ini diluar rencana. Sasuke sudah punya kekasih." Ucap Fugaku dan melirik sekilas istrinya.

"Souka, aku juga belum memberi tahunya, mau diapa lagi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa mereka." Balas Hiashi dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Apa tak ada cara lain Hiashi-san, aku ingin sekali Hinata menjadi menantuku, diluar perjanjianku dengan Hitomi-chan. Hinata anak yang tulus dan cantik aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Mikoto memelas dan mulai menangis.

"Gomennasai, aku sangat menyesal Mikoto-san. Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika keadaan seperti ini, pasti Hitomi juga mengerti." Kata Hiashi menenangkan Mikoto yang sedang mengelap air matanya dengan tisyu.

"Bagaimana ini Hitomi-chan aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita." Ucap Mikoto berbicara sendiri dengan masih menangis.

-flashback-

"Hitomi-chan kau beruntung sekali mempunyai Hinata, aku juga ingin sekali anak perempuan, tapi kedua anakku semuanya laki-laki." Ucap seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki bermata khas Uchiha pada seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi perempuan bermata levender khas Hyuuga.

"Kau tak boleh begitu Mikoto-chan, kau harus mensyukurinya. Kau juga beruntung mereka sangatlah tampan." Balas wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hitomi denga lembut.

"Hm, aku sangat mensyukurinya. Oh bagaimana kalau mereka besar nanti Sasuke-chan kita jodohkan dengan Hinata-chan dengan begitu aku bisa memiliki anak perempuan dan itu adalah Hinata." Ucap Mikoto bersemangat, Hitomi tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sangat bersemangat.

"Hm, kita bisa menjodohkan mereka aku juga sangat senang jika Sasuke nantinya menjadi pendamping Hinata-chan. Kau harus rawat baik-baik dia Mikoto-chan." Balas Hotomi ikut bersemangat.

"Pasti kau juga harus merawat Hinata-chan aku yakin dia akan sepertimu cantik dan baik hati, Baik ayo kita berjanji Sasuke-chan kau akan menjadi jodoh Hinata-chan." Ucap Mikoto berbicara pada anak yang digendongnya. Hitomi tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat mereka berbincang datang dua laki-laki dengan perawakan yang berwibawa menuju arah kedua wanita tadi.

"Gosip para wanita lagi." Ucap seorang pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku terkesan dingin, mendengarnya Mikoto yang notabene istrinya langsung mengelak.

"Kami tidak bergosip Fugaku-kun, kau lihat Hitomi-chan Itachi sudah mirip Otou-sannya aku harap Sasuke akan mirip denganku." Balas Mikoto sedikit kesal Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi hanya geleng-geleng melihat sahabat mereka.

"Fugaku-san kami tadi membicarakan tentang perjodohan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-chan." Jelas Hitomi masih dengan suara lembutnya.

"Perjodohan ? apa maksudnya mereka masih kecil." Ucap Hiashi heran.

"Bukan-bukan sekarang Hisahi-san tapi jika mereka sudah besar nanti, aku berjanji pada Hitomi-chan akan menjodohkan mereka berdua, aku sangat menyukai Hinata-chan, Bagaimana ?" Jelas Mikoto bersemangat.

"Terserah kalian saja yang penting itu baik bagi mereka." Jawab Fugaku.

"Tentu saja baik." Sambung Mikoto diiyakan Hitomi.

-flashback off-

Sementara di perusahaan Uchiha Corp, di ruangan sang direktur, duduk dua orang berlainan jenis di sofa sambil menikmati teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun memanggilku kesini ? apa ada yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan ?" Tanya perempuan yang berambut Blonde.

"Hn, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke setelah menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Nani ?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuaku, mereka ingin aku segera menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Ucap Sasuke menatap Ino berusaha menemukan jawaban lewat matanya, Ino yang medengarnya terkejut sampai-sampai teh yang tadinya iya angkat hampir jatuh karena kaget.

"Nani ? bertemu orang tua Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Ya, ada masalah ? kita sudah lama berhubungan Ino aku kira tak ada masalah." Ucap Sasuke berusaha tenang setelah melihat sikap terkejut Ino.

"Ta-tapi aku be-belum siap Sasuke-kun." Ucap Ino gugup sekaligus gelisah.

"Kau tak usah takut, mereka akan senang."

"Tapi aku perlu waktu Sasuke-kun, aku permisi." Ucap Ino begitu saja lalu pergi. Sasuke yang melihat sikap Ino merasa heran dan menduga sesuatu yang tidak-tidak ia merasa ini bukan seperti Ino yang dia kenal. 'ada yang aneh' gumam Sasuke frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ohayou Sasuke, tadi aku melihat Yamanaka Ino apa dia dari sini ?" Tanya laki-laki itu yang ternyata Sai.

"Ada apa kau kemari ?" Tanya Sasuke lebih dingin.

"Wow ada apa ini, kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu, kau tak biasanya lebih dingin seperti ini padaku. Apa karena Yamanaka itu kalian bertengkar ?" Tanya Sai merasa ada yang menarik yang sudah terjadi.

"Bukan urusanmu Sai, sekarang keluarlah jika tak punya urusan." Ucap Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Kau ini, aku penasaran malah disuruh pulang. Aku datang kesini ingin bertanya tentang bisnis padamu. Tapi seperti kau kurang mood jadi kutunda dulu. Oh iya kudengar Ojii-san menyuruhmu segera menikah ? Itachi-nii memberitahuku. " Tanya Sai mulai memancing lagi.

"Baka Aniki." Gumam Sasuke memaki kakaknya yang sudah bocor.

"Ah ternyata benar, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi tadi. Kau seperti ini karena Yamanaka menolak ?" Ucap Sai tersenyum licik menduga-duka apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan campuri urusanku Uchiha Sai, sekarang pergilah sebelum aku memaksamu." Ucap Sasuke sinis, Sai hanya tersenyum membetulkan perkataannya tadi.

"Baiklah memang tak ada asyiknya berbicara denganmu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sai lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kusarankan kau menyelidikinya, aku merasa ada yang aneh." Sambung Sai lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum Sai pergi.

"Kau bisa pikirkan sendiri, kalau perlu bantuan bilang padaku." Jawab Sai lalu pergi. Setelah kepergian Sai, Sasuke terus memikirkan sikap Ino dan perkataan Sai 'Kusarankan kau menyelidikinya, aku merasa ada yang aneh, apa maksud bocah itu' gumam Sasuke semakin frustasi mengingat perubahan sikap Ino, dia tidak bisa berpikiran positif sebab ini kali pertama sikap Ino seperti ini padanya.

Seminggu berlalu hubungan Sasuke dan Ino mulai menunjukkan perubahan-perubahan terutama pada sikap Ino, sejak pernyataan Sasuke tentang orang tuanya Ino lebih sering memberi alasan pada Sasuke jika Sasuke ingin bertemu bahkan sekedar ingin menjemputnya. Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan-perubahan sikap Ino ia mulai berpikiran negatif dan juga mulai frustasi karena Ino bersikap menjauh padanya sekarang kondisinya sedikit memprihatinkan dia lebih banyak diam dan sering pulang terlambat, jika dihubungi hanya sekedar berbicara biasa saja lalu Ino menyudahi percakapan mereka.

Sai yang diberitahu oleh ibu Sasuke bahwa sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir sangat berbeda dan lebih dingin dari biasanya, mulai menduga-duga kalau ini karena Ino dia tak habis pikir pada sepupunya yang ia kira keras seperti batu bisa segalau ini cuma kerena seorang perempuan yang dia anggap jalang, dia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke yang jenius bisa dibohongi selama ini dengan Ino, Sai mulai kasihan pada Sasuke bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sepupunya dia ingin membantu Sasuke walau ini akan sangat tidak baik untuk Sasuke, tetapi ini akan lebih tidak baik lagi jika Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya pikir Sai.

Di apartemen Ino terlihat Sasori masih ada disana duduk bersama Ino sambil menikmati acara TV dan menikmati cemilan yang ada dimeja.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Ino-chan ?" Tanya Sasori

"Aku tak tahu, dia masih terus menghubungiku. Setelah dia bilang orang tuanya ingin berkenalan denganku aku jadi malas melanjutkan permainan ini, aku sepertinya akan berhenti. Aku juga sudah mulai muak bersamanya." Jawab Ino tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku sangat menunggu saat-saat ini aku harap kau benar-benar mengakhirinya Ino-chan." Ucap Sasori lalu merangkul Ino, Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasori yang mulai manja.

"Pasti Sasori-kun aku sudah bosan dengannya, apalagi jika menikah dengannya pembunuh sahabatku. Aku tidak akan sudi." Sambung Ino.

"Kau tak takut ?"

"Sedikit tapi rasa takutku dikalahkan oleh rasa muakku." Jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Tenang aku ada disini. Baiklah, aku lapar bagaimana kalau kita makan malam diluar." Kata Sasori mengajak Ino.

"Ya, aku juga lapar. Tunggu sebentar aku ganti pakaian." Ucap Ino sembari menuju kamarnya lalu keluar sudah berpakaian lengkap. Merekapun keluar menuju salah satu restaurant yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Malam ini Sai mengajak Hinata makan malam diluar setelah Sai meminta izin pada Hiashi dan Neji yang awalnya dilarang keras oleh Neji tapi karena permintaan Hinata merekapun pergi. Diperjalanan Hinata hanya diam tak bersuara, Sai tak suka dengan suasana sepi seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan kau lebih banyak diam. Ada masalah ?" Tanya Sai memecahkan suasana sepi.

"Ah- Tidak ada Sai-kun aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya kita akan makan dimana ?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita akan makan di Restaurant yang tak pernah kita kunjungi, kata Kiba disana lumayan enak." Balas Sai lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk serta heran melihat tatapan Sai padanya.

"Perhatikan jalannya Sai-kun." Lerai Hinata, Sai sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan memperhatikan jalan.

"Gomen." Ucap Sai. 'Hinata aku tak tahu aku bisa atau tidak mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu, tapi ini sangat mengangguku. Aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu' ucap Sai dalam hati lalu melirik Hinata sekilas.

Saat sampai di tempat parkir Restauran dengan tak sengaja Sai melihat laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan berambut blonde yang saling rangkul berjalan menuju sebuah mobil. 'jalang' gumam Sai saat melihat mereka memasuki sebuah mobil. Saat mereka berlalu Sai secepatnya mengeluarkan ponselnya ia mengetik sesuatu dan mengirim sebuah pesan pada seseorang. 'akan terjadi hal yang heboh' gumam Sai meyeriangai.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sai-kun?" Tanya Hinata setelah membuka sabuk pengaman dan melihat Sai yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo masuk." Jawab Sai lalu mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

-Uchiha Mension-

Dikamar sang Uchiha muda terlihat Sasuke sedang berbaring memejamkan mata dengan ponsel yang digenggamnya erat, sudah berapa kali dia menghubungi kekasihnya Ino tetapi tak ada jawaban pikirannya sangat kalut. Dan saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk langsung saja ia melihat layar ponselnya dan mendesah ketika melihat siapa pengirimnya _Uchiha Sai_ diapun membuka pesannya.

_Uchiha Sai_

Ke Apartemen kekasihmu sekarang.

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud pesan Sai . "apa maksudnya" Ucap Sasuke bingung. Tak lama kemudian setelah memikirkan pesan Sai dia bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal negatif tentang Ino. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju apartemen Ino bahkan dia mengacuhkan panggilan ibunya saat Mikoto memanggilnya.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah ada didepan apartemen Ino, dia hanya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Ino antara masuk dan tidak. Tetapi setelah meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di dalam. Segera Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Saat pintu itu terbuka pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke mematung mencengkeram kuat gagang pintu melihat pemandangan didepannya

Dua orang berlainan jenis sedang berpelukan mesra di depan matanya yang parahnya perempuan yang terlihat sangat senang itu adalah kekasih yang ia cintai yang sudah tiga tahun lebih menjalin cinta dengannya asyik berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain.

Sasuke sudah sangat terbakar melihat semuanya segera dia melangkah cepat menarik perempuan yang bernama Ino menghempasnya kesofa lalu berpindah pada laki-laki berambut merah dia melayangkan tinju sekuat-kuatnya pada laki-laki itu seketika laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu terlempar dan menghantam dinding dan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya, melihat siapa yang memukulnya Sasori menyeriangai dan bangkit membalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke apa kabar ?" Ucap Sasori sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya.

"Kau brensek."Geram Sasuke lalu berlari lagi menendang Sasori, memukulnya bertubi-tubi sampai Sasori tak bisa melawan dan wajahnya sudah banyak luka disana-sini. Menyadari hal itu Ino langsung berlari menuju mereka berdua dan langsung melerai mereka.

"Sudah berhenti, Sasuke berhenti, Kubilang berhenti Uchiha Sasuke." Teriak Ino sontak Sasuke berhenti mendengar teriakan Ino yang menyebut namanya dengan kasar tampa sufiks –kun.

"Kau membelanya." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang sedang memeluk Sasori.

"Ya aku membelanya Uchiha brensek." Teriak Ino lagi lebih keras pada Sasuke, hati Sasuke bagai ditikam pedang tajam mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia diam sejenak mencerna perkataan Ino lalu bangkit .

"Jalang." Sambung Sasuke lalu pergi dan menghentakkan pintu dengan keras Ino tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang pergi dia menangis melihat keadaan Sasori.

Sesampai dirumahnya emosi Sasuke belum reda dia masih sangat emosi sekaligus sangat sakit hati setelah melihat Ino lebih memilih laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan cepat membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras dia mengabaikan semua maid yang berusaha menanyakan keadaannya. Saat sampai didepan tangga Sasuke berbalik melihat kearah Ibu dan ayahnya yang juga kaget. "Otou-san aku menerima calon yang kau pilihkan untukku." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke naik keatas menuju kamarnya. Fugaku dan Mikoto tampak heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Tbc

Ohayou Minna-san... welcome back.

Aku percepat nih chapternya, dichapter depan aku janji bakal banyak SasuHinanya. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan review ya..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya..

Arigatou...


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LOVE ME**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rated : T**

**Author : BlackRed121**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Diruangan yang biasa bungsu Uchiha gunakan untuk bekerja kini berantakan tak beraturan semua isi benda di meja kerjanya kini sudah tergelatak di sana-sini terlebih lagi dengan bingkai foto seorang perempuan yang dulunya tertata rapi kini pecah begitu saja. Sedangkan sang pemilik ruangan Uchiha Sasuke terduduk menjambak rambutnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Damn". Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Keesokan harinya ibu Sasuke heran melihat anaknya tak terlihat pagi ini tidak biasanya Sasuke terlambat dimeja makan, Mikoto langsung menuju ke kamar Sasuke .

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun kau belum bangun ?" Ucap Mikoto sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban Mikotopun membuka pintu dan masuk, saat masuk di kamar Sasuke Mikoto terkejut bukan kepalang melihat kamar anaknya yang seperti kapal pecah, Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya masih memejamkan mata dan bekas air mata dipipinya membuat Mikoto bertanya-tanya ada apa tak biasanya Sasukenya seperti ini apalagi menangis.

"Kami-sama Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi." Teriak Mikoto terkejut berlari menuju ke Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan ada yang memengang tubuhnya terbangun perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kamarmu seperti ini ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dengan khawatir.

"Okaa-san." Ucap Sasuke samar-samar dan tampak lemah, bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Mikoto tau anaknya sedang ada masalah serius dia mengerti dan tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut memilih menenangkan putranya dulu.

"Tak apa Okaa-san ada disini, tenanglah." Kata Mikoto lalu memeluk tubuh kekar putranya yang terlihat rapuh, ia merasa seperti memeluk Sasuke kecil yang merajuk pada ibunya.

Setelah para maid membersihkan kamar Sasuke Mikoto kembali lagi kekamar putranya dengan membawa nampan berisi makan dan minum mengingat Sasuke tak sarapan pagi ini, saat sampai di kamar terlihat Sasuke masih terbaring menutup matanya, Mikoto tersenyum melihat wajah damai putranya saat tertidur.

"Sasuke-kun bangun dulu kau belum makan." Ucap Mikoto membangunkan Sasuke.

"Aku tak lapar." Balas Sasuke singkat masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak lapar, kau belum makan sejak tadi malam."

"Aku tak lapar." Ulang Sasuke.

"Kau ini, baiklah Okaa-san menyimpannya disini." Lalu menyimpan nampan di meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Mikoto merapikan selimut Sasuke, mulutnya terasa gatal ingin menanyakan sesuatu ia sangat penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada pelan.

"Hn ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kamarmu berantakan, dan kau menangis." Ucap Mikoto berusaha santai takut-takut putranya mulai lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa dan aku tak menangis."

"Gengsi sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa karena dia ?" Tanya Mikoto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto perempuan dari sakunya. Untuk melihat itu Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya dan langsung terduduk melihat foto siapa yang dipegang ibunya.

"Dari mana Okaa-san dapat itu ?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Ternyata benar karena dia, apa dia kekasihmu? Hm dia cantik tapi Okaa-san tak pernah melihatnya bersamamu." Gumam Mikoto sambil memandang foto itu.

"Dari mana Okaa-san dapat itu?" Ulang Sasuke mulai geram.

"Okaa-san mendapatkannya kemarin dengan bingkai yang pecah bersama dengan barang-barang yang kau rusak**,** Okaa-san penasaran jadi Okaa-san mengambilnya. Dia kekasihmu ?" Ucap Mikoto santai.

"Bukan lagi." Jawab Sasuke pelan lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya akan terlihat rapuh pada orang-orang dia cintai termasuk Mikoto ibunya.

"Bukan lagi ? apa ada masalah ? Okaa-san belum sempat mengenalnya. Dia tampak seperti gadis yang baik." Ucap Mikoto memandang foto itu lagi.

"Tch, dia tak sebaik wajahnya." Mendengar perkataan putranya Mikoto terkejut, memang Mikoto tau Sasuke kerap mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan kasar jika ia kesal, tetapi ini adalah kekasih bukan tepatnya mantan kekasihnya yang bagaimanapun Mikoto yakin Sasuke masih sangat mencintainya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Mikoto makin penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Okaa-san" Ucap Sasuke. Mikoto hanya memilih diam memberi waktu untuk Sasuke.

"Tentang itu apa Sasuke-kun benar-benar serius. Okaa-san pikir kau hanya sedang emosi jadi menyetujui pilihan kami." Kata Mikoto mengubah topik pembeciraannya.

"Tentang apa ?" Jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Tentang tadi malam itu kau bilang menerima calon pilihan Okaa-san dan Otou-san." Sejenak Sasuke berpikir sedikit mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi malam dan tentu saja yang pertama ia ingat adalah kejadian dimana hatinya dibuat hancur oleh kekasih yang dicintainya tangannya mengepal erat dibalik selimut, mengingat juga tentang perkataan terakhirnya sebelum ia menghancurkan kamarnya, dan sedikit membuatnya menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun ? kalau boleh jujur saat kau berkata mempunyai kekasih Okaa-san sedikit kecewa, tapi Okaa-san dan Otou-san tak ingin memaksamu. Tapi tadi malam saat kau bilang menerimanya Okaa-san tau kau hanya emosi Okaa-san merasakannya." Jelas Mikoto Sasuke hanya diam mencermati penjelasan ibunya. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah telah memberi harapan pada orang tuanya dia juga tak mungkin mengganti kata-katanya tentu saja karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir memaksanya untuk tidak mengubah keputusan yang telah iya tetapkan.

"Kalau aku memang menerimanya, bagaimana?" Kata Sasuke dengan tetap datar.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun tak usah paksakan dirimu kali ini Okaa-san rasa tidak apa-apa melanggar peraturan darah Uchihamu." Mikoto tersenyum terpaksa .

"Terserah Okaa-san, yang jelas aku sudah bilang terima. Aku ingin istirahat." Lanjut Sasuke lalu berbalik kesamping memejamkan matanya. Mikoto lama-kelamaan tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Seru Mikoto lalu keluar kegirangan.

-Hyuuga Mension-

"Jadi bagaimana Hiashi apa kau menerima lamaran kami ?" Kata seorang pria yang duduk di depan tuan Rumah.

"Gomennasai Fugaku-san Mikoto-san saya belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, karena saya belum memberitahu Hinata soal perjodohan ini. Karena saya kira Sasuke tidak setuju, saya akan memberi jawaban jika sudah mendapat kepastian dari Hinata." Jelas Hiashi.

"Baiklah, kami juga tak ingin memaksa Hinata. Hinata juga masih muda jika dia belum ingin menikah kami bersedia menunggu." Ucap Mikoto. Hiashi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kata kedua Uchiha lalu pergi diantar oleh Hiashi.

Dimalam hari Hinata sedang bersantai diruang TV bersama adiknya Hanabi, mereka bercanda sambil menonton TV, Hinata memang paling suka menggoda adiknya apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan teman sekolah Hanabi yang bernama Konohamaru yang dicurigai Hinata mereka saling suka, Hanabi akan terus mngelak jika Konohamaru dikaitkan dengannya.

"Hinata keruangan Otou-san sekarang, ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan." Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul dipintu dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hai Otou-san." Balas Hinata lalu pergi menyusul ayahnya dengan tampang bingung. Setelah memasuki ruangan ayahnya dia duduk di kursi depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Nani Otou-san ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sopan dan santun.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih ?" Tanya Hiashi to the point membuat Hinata semakin bingung tidak biasanya ayahnya menanyakan hal pribadinya.

"Belum Otou-san, memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Hinata jika Otou-san ingin kau menikah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nani ? menikah ?" Hinata terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar kata menikah dari Otou-sannya sontak dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya menikah."

"Tapi Otou-san bukankah terlalu cepat jika aku menikah dan aku juga masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan." Kata Hinata tak terima.

"Otou-san sudah tau kau akan mengatakan ini, Otou-san tidak akan memaksamu. Otou-san hanya sedang mengingat Okaa-sanmu, Dia menikah dengan Otou-san diumur yang sama denganmu. Saat dia tau anak keduanya adalah seorang perempuan dia sangat senang, saat kau masih kecilpun dia sudah berjanji akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra sahabatnya, Okaa-sanmu dan sahabatnya sangat berharap perjodohan ini akan menjadi kenyataan dan mereka bisa mengatur segalanya bersama, tapi Okaa-sanmu pergi terlalu cepat." Cerita Hiashi sambil memandang ke arah jendela besar. Hinata yang mendengar tak tahan lagi ia akan lemah jika menyangkut ibunya dia sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Siapa orang itu Otou-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hm?" Hiashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Si-siapa orang yang akan mejadi calonnya Otou-san ?" Ulang Hinata.

"Sudahlah Otou-san sudah bilang tak akan memaksamu, kau boleh istirahat." Jawab Hiashi pada putrinya.

"Aku ingin tahu Otou-san." Kata Hinata lebih menuntut.

"Hn, keluarga Uchiha tadi pagi datang melamarmu tapi Otou-san belum menjawabnya. Dan yang akan menjadi calonnya putra kedua mereka Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Otou-san akan menghubungi mereka dan menolaknya." Ucap Hiashi tenang, Hinata sangat kaget saat mendengar nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dia seakan tak percaya jantungnya terpacu kencang dia sama sekali tak percaya.

"Uc-uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Ya kau tentu sudah melihatnya tapi mungkin belum mengenalnya dengan baik, dia anak yang baik. Dan ayah merasa akan tenang jika kau bersamanya." Ucap Hiashi berharap Hinata berubah pikiran. 'kami-sama kenapa ini, aku merasa sangat senang. Okaa-san apa ini yang Okaa-san bilang dulu hadiah indah untukku' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Otou-san aku menerimanya, aku bersedia menikah demi- demi Okaa-san. Dan Otou-san tidak usah khwatir aku sudah mengenal Sasuke-san. Aku permisi Otou-san." Ucap Hinata memberi hormat lalu berlalu dia tak bisa memperlihatkan rasa senang berlebihannya pada Otou-sannya. Hiashi tersenyum melihat Hinata pergi dan juga sedikit rasa sedih menghampirinya karena merasa memaksa putrinya 'Hitomi apa kau melihat ini, apakah kita terlalu egois. keinginanmu akan terwujud' gumam Hiashi.

Setelah kembali dikamar Hinata tidak berhenti memegang dadanya ia merasakan jantungnya ingin melompat dan dia mulai berkeringat dia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya yang lebih parah ini akan terjadi jika menyangkut dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Okaa-san ada apa denganku? kenapa aku jadi seperti ini." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang sebuah bingkai foto di samping tempat tidurnya. "Apa ini yang Okaa-san maksud aku akan merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat j-jika aku ja-jatuh cinta. Apa aku Jatuh ci-cinta padanya Okaa-san." Sambung Hinata lagi berbaring memeluk foto ibunya.

Sementara di kamar putra kedua keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke duduk di meja kerjanya yang nampak sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya ia duduk menggenggam ponselnya nampak sirat emosi muncul diwajahnya ponsel pintarnya menunjukkan sebuah foto perempuan cantik, sejak tadi Sasuke selalu memandangi foto perempuan yang tak lain mantan kekasihnya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan waktu-waktu yang mereka lewati selama 3 tahun lebih ini, ia mengingat senyum manis perempuan itu, sikap manja padanya, sikap kesal jika Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Tetapi jika ia mengingat semuanya bayangan wajah Sasori juga terus terbayang dipikirannya.

Lelaki yang bernama Sasori itu dia ingat sekali saat masa senior high school dulu Sasori yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Yamanaka Ino, saat itu Sasuke tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Ino begitupun Ino malah yang tertarik pada Sasuke adalah sahabat Ino Yakumo adik kelas yang selalu tertarik pada pangeran sekolah, dan saat dia memberanikan diri menembak Sasuke didepan umum dan malah dibalas dengan makian Sasuke dan semenjak itu semua siswa terus membully Yakumo dan berujung pada Yakumo yang bunuh diri, Ino sangat terpukul atas kematian Sahabatnya dan diapun berjanji akan balas dendam.

Semenjak kematian Yakumo, Ino selalu mendekati Sasuke awalnya Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu tetapi entah mengapa Ino berhasil membuat hatinya luluh dengan sikap Ino yang sangat baik dan polos. Mengetahui itu Sasoripun kesal dan hampir berkelahi dengan Sasuke yang dihentikan Ino. Dan saat lulus sekolah Sasori mengetahui Ino akan pindah keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan diapun juga tak tinggal diam dia juga mengkuti Ino,sedangkan Sasuke yang saat itu sudah mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya tak bisa ikut pada Ino. Alhasi saat diluar negeri Ino menceritakan semua tujuannya pada Sasori, dan saat itu mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan yang di ketahui banyak orang di sana termasuk Sai sepupu Sasuke.

-Uchiha Mension-

Di pagi hari yang cerah tiga orang Uchiha terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan semua tenang menikmati sarapan masing-masing.

"Sasuke bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu ?." Tanya Fugaku tenang pada Sasuke.

"Aku serahkan pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san." Jawab Sasuke datar tak tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau diadakan bulan depan, Okaa-san sangat tidak sabar." Sambung Mikoto bersemangat.

"Mikoto biar Sasuke yang menentukan." Mikoto langsung terdiam memandang Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian saja, aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi." Kata Sasuke lalu beranjang dari kursinya.

"Fugaku-kun apa Hiashi-san sudah memberi kabar ?" Tanya Mikoto setelah Sasuke berlalu.

"Hn, Hiashi-san menerimanya."

"Benarkah, Hitomi-chan apa kau mendengarnya. Janji kita akan kutepati. Sayangnya kita tak bisa mengurus ini bersama, tetapi Hitomi-chan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Mikoto senang. Fugaku hanya geleng-geleng melihat istrinya yang mulai berbicara sendiri.

-Universitas Konoha-

Seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat terlihat bimbang di sebuah bangku di taman Universitas Konoha, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi ia duduk bimbang ditempatnya. 'Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat, tetapi bagaimana jika dia menolak. Oh shit aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, baik aku akan coba' gumam lelaki itu yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sai. Diapun langsung beranjak dari tempat menuju kesuatu tempat. Setelah sampai disuatu rungan ia menghampiri seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Hinata-chan bisa kita berbicara sebentar ?" Hinata langsung berbalik mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa Sai-kun kita bisa berbicara disini."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menculik Hinata dari kami Uchiha, dia sedang berbicara dengan kami." Sambung teman Hinata yang bernama Naruto. Sai mengabaikan Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata berniat menariknya.

"Tidak ini sedikit penting." Kata Sai dan langsung menarik Hinata keluar ruangan dan menuju ke taman yang cukup sepi. Sesampainya di sana Sai langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata dan berdiri tepat didepan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi bingung hanya diam memandang laki-laki didepannya yang nampak sangat serius.

"Apa yang ingin Sai-kun bicarakan ?" Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan setelah terdiam lama.

"Hinata." Kata Sai singkat, kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya seakan tertahan ditenggorankannya dia terus memikirkan penolakan dari Hinata dia belum siap ditolak.

"Nani ?"

"Hinata sebenarnya aku." Sai memotong perkataannya saking gugupnya.

"Ada apa Sai-kun kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanyanya." Hinata tambah bingung melihat sikap Sai.

"Aku meyu-." "Sai ternyata kau ada disini, aku mecari dari tadi." Teriak seseorang dan sukses membuat konsentrasi dan kalimat Sai berantakan, sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara tersebut . 'Damn Kiba awas kau' gerutu Sai dalam hati.

"Eh- Hinata-chan kau bersama Sai, hm apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Tanya Kiba curiga.

"Sai-kun ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Apa yang Sai-kun ingin katakan tadi ?" Ucap Hinata polos.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa lain kali saja Hinata-chan aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu dengan bocah ini." Balas Sai lalu berpamitan menarik Kiba dengan kesal, Hinata bengong melihat mereka berdua berlalu.

Di malam hari Mikoto menghubungi Sai dan Itachi menyuruhnya ke Mension Uchiha untuk makan malam.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyetujuinya Okaa-san ?" tanya Itachi yang duduk didekat istrinya setelah sampai di Mension Uchiha membicarakan soal pernikahan Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Mikoto mantab.

"Tapi bukannya Sasuke bilang sudah punya kekasih Obaa-san ?" Lanjut tanya Sai pura-puta tidak tahu .

"Tadinya begitu Sai-kun tapi sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah memutuskannya dan menerima tawaran kami." Itachi dan istrinya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oh iya Okaa-san calon istri Sasuke dari keluarga mana ?" Tanya Konan istri Itachi.

"Keluarga dekat bahkan sangat dekat. Dari keluarga Hyuuga."

Deg-

Seketika jantung Sai berdetag kencang mendengar nama Hyuuga dia mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Hinata terlintas dipikirannya. 'jangan bilang' ucap Sai dalam hati khwatir jikalau apa yang dipikirkannya adalah kenyataan.

"Ya dari keluarga Hyuuga tepatnya dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Prakk- bunyi gelas jatuh dan pecah membuyarkan kesibukan keluarga uchiha yang sedang bercakap jangan ditanya lagi pemilik gelas itu adalah Sai yang kaget setengah mati sehingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang tadinya iya ingin pakai minum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sai ?" Tanya Fugaku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ah- Tidak apa-apa Ojii-san, tangaku tadi sedikit licin. Gomennasai." Jawab Sai masih sedikit linglung sambil berjongkok ingin membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut.

"Sai-kun tidak usah nanti kau terluka, biar maid saja yang membersihkan." Cegah Mikoto lalu memanggil salah satu maidnnya. Setelah keadaan kembali normal mereka kembali berbincang-bincang terkecuali Sai yang diam seribu bahasa pikirannya rumit sekarang sangat rumit hatinya serasa diremas 'tidak mungkin' gumam Sai. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera menemui Sasuke yang saat itu tidak ikut makan malam entah untuk apa padahal jika ia menemui Sasuke hatinya akan semakin sakit.

"Obaa-san apa Sasuke sudah tidur ?"

"Entahlah, lebih baik Sai-kun liat sendiri dikamarnya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Lanjut Sai lalu menuju kekamar Sasuke.

Saat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, Sai terlihat ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu kayu yang ada didepannya dia sepertinya tidak siap untuk tetap terseyum dalam keadaan hati seperti ini, tapi dia harus terlihat tenang. Dia pun mengetuk pintu itu tenang tanpa ada senyum seperti biasanya.

"Ada dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang bersandar membaca buku setelah mempersilahkan Sai masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit kurang sehat." Sai tetap tenang lalu duduk disofa.

"Hn. Apa kau tahu sibrensek itu ?" Sasuke terlihat kesal saat mengucapkan kata brengsek.

"Si brengsek ?" Sai heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sasori."

"Oh kekasih Yamanaka Ino." Pancing Sai seketika moodnya sedikit kembali membaik melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam saat menyebutnya kekasih mantannya. "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke dibohongi oleh seorang wanita selama ini." Lanjut Sai mulai memancing Sasuke, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mendengar itu lalu kembali bersikap normal.

"Hn."

"Respon apa itu ? kau tak berterima kasih padaku yang sudah berbaik hati memberitahumu tentang kebusukan mantan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu."

"Diam Sai. Dan aku tak meminta itu darimu." Kesal Sasuke tak rela Ino dicaci seperti itu, walau dia juga mengakuinya. Dasar Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar. Hm apa benar kau akan segera menikah ?" Tanya Sai mulai murung lagi.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke datar.

"Selamat." Sai mengucapkannya dengan terpaksa hatinya hancur.

"Kau tak cemburu ?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat ingin memancing Sai, ia sudah punya feeling semenjak di pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha bahwa Sai menyukai Hinata walau tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sedikit." Singkat Sai tak menatap Sasuke.

"Cih. Jangan berharap aku akan membatalkannya."

"Kenapa harus dia ?" Sai mulai serius dan menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga kau benar-benar menyukainya. Entahlah yang kudengar kami sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil." Jelas Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya ?"

"Aku emosi saat itu." Santai Sasuke lalu menutup bukunya.

"Apa maksudmu ? jadi kau ingin menikah dengannya karena terpaksa ? tolak jika kau tak bisa serius dengannya Uchiha Sasuke." Sai sudah sangat terbakar emosi. Sasuke terlihat santai-santai saja melihat sepupunya mulai marah.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa ? karena darah Uchiha ? persetan dengan itu. Batalkan jika kau tak bisa membahagiakannya." Lanjut Sai makin marah.

"Semuanya sudah diatur Sai jika kau memang punya nyali bicaralah pada Otou-san. Aku tak yakin dia akan mengatakan ya. Kau tenang saja kau tau perasaan orang biasa berubah." Ucap Sasuke berbohong pada kalimat terakhir. Seketika Sai diam memang benar ia sangat menghormati Oji-sannya dan tidak mungkin ia meminta hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu. Dan jika ia meminta pasti tidak akan dikabulkan sampai kapanpun. Dan kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke terakhir membuatnya terpukul. Sai sudah muak ia perlu ketenangan ia pun berjalan keluar menuju pintu "Aku menyesal" Ucap Sai lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Didalam Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Sai terbesit perasaan bersalah pada Sai, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur berkata setuju.

-Universitas Konoha-

Sai berangkat dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya senyumnya hanya sesekali ia tampilkan bila perlu. Ia frustasi dengan berita pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia ingin sekali menemui Hinata hari ini. Ia ingin dengar langsung apakah Hinata juga menyetujuinya. Disamping itu kabar jika Yamanaka Ino telah putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke telah diketahui dan Ino sendiri yang mengatakannya. Hubungan mereka memang tak banyak yang tahu hanya orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke dan Ino yang mengetahuinya. Saat itu kebetulan Hinata sedang lewat bersama Sakura.

"Hinata-chan tunggu." Panggil Sai dengan senyum yang kali ini benar-benar palsu.

"Ada apa Sai-kun ?" Tanya Hinata saat berhenti diikuti Sakura.

"Aku ingin bicara. Bolehkah ?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalian pergi saja aku juga ingin menemui Naruto-kun, dan Uchiha senyummu sangat mengerikan." Sambung Sakura sebelum Hinata berbicara.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."Ucap Hinata lalu berlalu bersama Sai.

"Ada apa Sai-kun ? apa tentang pembicaraan kita yang terpotong kemarin ?" Setelah mereka duduk ditempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Sedikit. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan terlebih dahulu Hinata-chan. Apa benar akau akan menikah ?" Hinata membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"D-da-dari mana S-sai-kun tahu ?" Hinata mulai gugup dan seketika pipinya memerah.

"Jawab saja." Senyum Sai telah hilang kini wajah datar tampak terlihat mengintimidasi.

"A-ano a-aa I-iya." Hinata menghela nafas setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Dengan Uchiha ?" Hati Sai sakit mendengar Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu Sai-ku, ah- iya Sai-kun seorang Uchiha tentu saja mengetahuinya." Hinata mulai berhenti gugup.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya ? kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke ?" pipi Hinata merona mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke jantungnya mulai berdetak lagi tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang. Dia sama sekali tak curiga kenapa Sai menanyakannya dia sangat tidak peka.

"Karena Okaa-sanku, yang kutahu Okaa-sanku sangat ingin kami berdua berjodoh saat dia masih hidup jadi aku menerimanya demi impian Okaa-sanku." 'dan mungkin memang aku menyukainya' sambung Hinata dalam hati dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya dia akan sangat malu pada Sai.

"Souka." Sai hanya manggut-manggut menyandarkan dirinya disandaran kursi ada sedikit perasaan lega bahwa Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke tetapi tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu terjadi.

"Hinata-chan." Panggil Sai sambil menatap langit.

"Ya Sai-kun ?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sambung Sai entah sadar atau tidak. Hinata kaget tetapi dia berusaha mengambil makna positifnya dan memang dasarnya Hinata polos.

"Aku juga menyukai Sai-kun, Sai-kun teman yang baik dan selalu mengerti aku. Sai-kun sepertinya jam kuliahku akan dimulai aku pergi dulu. Jaa-nee." Pamit Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja. Sai yang mendengar kata 'teman' membeku sejenak hatinya seperti ditikam pisau tajam.

"Tapi maksudku bukan itu Hinata, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang."

"Perempuan." Sai frustasi dia menyesal tidak menahan Hinata dan mengatakan semuanya tetapi ia berpikir lagi jika ia mengatakannya ini akan mengganggu Hinata dan yang lebih parah Hinata akan mejauhinya.

'Apa sudah seterlambat ini.' Gumam Sai memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

**TBC**

**Ohayou Minna...**

**Lama tak jumpa. Gomennasai Gomennasai Gomennasai kali ini sudah sangat-sangat terlambat padahal saya sudah janji tidak telat lagi eh malah makin parah. Maafkan saya keadaan ini tidak memungkinkan saya untuk duduk didepan laptop mengetik melanjutkan imajinasi-imajinasi tidak jelas saya ini. Dan maaf jika banyak typo saya belum sempat ngoreksi/baca ulang. Gomen gomen.**

**Dan soal chapter yang pendek saya juga minta maaf soal itu karena belum sanggup buat yang lebih panjang dari pada ini tapi saya akan tetap berusaha. Mohon bantuannya.**

**Arigatou Minaa-san **

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
